


Mingling with a Mercenary

by TeaCrazy71



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo’s POV, Chiron made a mistake, I don’t even know what this is, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sorta Deadpool but not, just wanted the bar and Weasel really, maybe a oneshot, mercenary, mortal Apollo, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCrazy71/pseuds/TeaCrazy71
Summary: As a god in Ancient Greece I learned to respect mercenaries, however I am mortal and on earth right now. Mercenaries gathered items, only occasionally killing, and were completely legal. Now though? Mercenaries are extremely illegal, and Chiron wanted me to ask one for help with my quest?!





	Mingling with a Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

> First story I’m posting on here! Maya is one of my OCs, and I absolutely love her, so I hope you do too. This really isn’t a crossover with Deadpool I just sorta put in a character from it and the deadpool too. Please enjoy and leave any feedback you have!

“You want us to get help from a hitman?- er, woman in this case, but still?!” I questioned.

“Not a hitman, a mercenary.”

      As a god in Ancient Greece I learned to respect mercenaries, however I am mortal and on earth right now. Mercenaries gathered items, only occasionally killing, and were completely legal. Now though? Mercenaries are extremely illegal, and Chiron wanted me to ask one for help with my quest?!

“Is she a demigod or something?” Meg asked with a mouthful of bread.

“Not exactly... more like a creation. Instead of the usual way of... procreating,” Chiron glanced at Meg, “Ares created her as if she were a weapon. She has emotions and human qualities but she is extremely dangerous and powerful.”

“So Ares made her? Like how you make clay pots?” I asked, I had never heard of this woman before.

“In a way, yes. She has no mother, technically no father. She has no DNA. The rest of the gods didn’t even know about her until about 20 years ago.”

      I sat back in my seat on the couch, next to Thalia. I had never heard of a woman like this, surly Zeus would have told me! Perhaps he just took my memory of it, I’m sure I would find out eventually.

Thalia sighed and ran her hand through her hair. “Where do we find her? And how should we tell her about the quest?”

“Yes... about that... there is a.. a bar in the southern part of Manhattan, under an abandoned office building. It’s secret and highly illegal things go on in there.. that’s where she gets her clients.” Chiron replied.

“You want me, a twelve year old, and a mortal god to sneak into an illegal club?!” Thalia confirmed.

“It’s not a club, you don’t have to be eighteen or older... you just need to know where to find it. Also I highly suggest Meg stays here. I’m sure Percy would be able to go and help you find this place, he knows the city well.”

      The rest of their conversation went in one of my ears and out the other. I stood and walked out, Thalia right behind me.

——————

      Percy pulled into an empty parking lot in front of a grocery store. I could see the building from my place in the back of his Prius (Thalia got the front). It was tall and gloomy, already sending bad vibes. Not to mention it was late at night, about 11:00. I was the last person to get out of the safety of the car.

“We should walk from here. Also... uh.. Apollo I don’t think you’ll fit in too well.” A small grin made itself apparent on Percy’s lips.

“What do you mean?”

Percy grabbed my ukulele from my hand and Thalia grabbed my bow and quiver.

“What if something goes wrong?!” I alarmed.

“Then we run like hell. These dudes have serious skills, I mean they kill people for money. Let’s just go in and try to find her.” Thalia stated and walked off towards the building, Percy right behind her.

      I begrudgingly followed, jumping at every noise. Leaves crunched under our feet as we tried to move as inconspicuous as possible. Once we reached the building, we found a secret little stairway behind it, leading to what I assumed was a basement. Thalia pulled the door open and we walked inside. The scent of whiskey and gin hit me so hard I nearly stumbled. It was fairly well lit for a bar that houses killers, it had a few spotlights and you could at least see everything. It almost looked like a local bar, except with no windows. There were two pool tables and the bar was a good 15 feet long, with one man behind it. There were a few tables and arcade games. A group of about 6, rough looking dudes were all huddled around one of the pool tables. They were chanting a guy’s name and placing bets for who was to win, or at least that was my guess.

“Look.” Percy pointed to a chalkboard above the bar.

      It seemed to have bets on which people would die. There were different names with prices along side them, in assuming is how much people bet. Scanning the chalkboard I found one name, _Machitís_. Or μαχητής. It translated to Fighter, in Greek. That was her, right? It had to be. We sat at a booth in the corner of the bar, Thalia and Percy sitting next to each other, while I was all by myself.

“Stop being a fucking coward and fight me, we don’t want this to look unfair, do we?”

      That got all three of us looking to where we heard the voice. It was laced with anger, but was a woman’s voice, and eerily calm. I looked over and saw a woman. She was beautiful, with thick curly hair cut short. She reminded me of Marilyn Monroe, with her stature and features. Her back was turned to us, as she squared up to a big burly man. He looked almost like Ares, as in he had a stereotypical biker look. Her chin was raised and she showed power— correction, radiated power. The man was clearly afraid of the woman, who was almost half his size. His eyes were wide with fear and he was glancing at his friends, who obviously weren’t going to help.

“I’m-I’m sorry! I was going to go back in a few minutes bu-“ the man was cut off when the woman pressed the tip of a blade to his throat.

“First you take MY job, _then_ you start it completely wrong, and then you give up?! You pussy! That was supposed to be MY PAY!” She yelled, her voice even scaring me (which is pretty easy actually).

Percy and Thalia looked at me with wide eyes, as of saying “ _Please let this not be the person we’re looking for_.”

“I didn’t get paid ye-“

      There was a loud _**CRACK**_ as the woman grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head down onto the corner of the pool table in record speed. She let go of his hair and he crumbled to the floor, his skull completely caved in and blood seeping everywhere.

“... oh my gods..” Thalia whispered, her face was completely pale as well as Percy’s.

      I stayed quiet, reevaluating my choices to go to this place. My knuckles were white as I was clutching the booth seat extremely tightly. The woman grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off of herself, then waltzed up to the bar. We were fairly close to it, so we could hear.

“Finally, that fuckface had to go eventually.” The blonde haired bartender stated.

“Don’t even get me started. He stole _my_ job! People come all over the world to get my service, and he thought he could fulfill _my_ reputation? Tell me Weasel, out of dozens who have tried, how many have succeeded in my missions?”

“None,” the bartender- _weasel_ started, “you’re unbeatable, and not to mention a damn good poker player.”

      The woman laughed as she took a shot of whiskey. Her voice was velvety, and almost made me peaceful. Luckily the overall feel of the place and the dead biker on the floor fought that feeling away.

“Oh Maya, there are a few kids at the booth, I’m assuming they’re looking for a mercenary.”

 _Maya_. She was the one we were looking for, shit. She looked at us, her face equally as beautiful as her voice and body. Her eyes were a striking amber, with a lot of red in them. They almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the bar.

“You got it. Oh also, who betted on me in the deadpool?” Maya questioned.

“Some newbie,” Weasel grinned, “bunch a guys tried to talk him out of it, looks like he’ll loose his two hundred bucks.”

      After she laughed and took another shot, Maya started to walk over. We all looked at each other, mentally deciding if we should hightail it out of there, since that was our last chance. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the seat sink slightly beside me and she was next to me. She smelled like clean leather and... was that coconut?

“You know, I’m always impressed when kids find their way here, it must be some guy you need to scare.” She spoke calmly, despite the blood stains on her leather jacket.

“Uh hu... uh..” Percy tried to speak.

“We do need help.. but not really something that is... normal, per say.” Thalia finally said.

“Normal would be dealing with it, and not hiring an illegal criminal. Names?”

“I’m Percy... that’s Thalia and that’s A-“ Thalia jabbed Percy in the ribs, “Lester, that’s him.” He finished.

“Interesting. I assume you heard of me, as no one comes to this place to get a lousy asshole who won’t go through with his claims. How about we have a chat over drinks.” She offered.

      Honestly, a glass of beer sounded amazing. I missed being able to drink, as a god no one would refuse to give me anything. Now however, in this sixteen year old flabby body, I would get arrested for underage drinking.

“Yes please!” I agreed, a bit too enthusiastically.

      Percy seemed unsure about it, as I highly doubted that Sally has ever let him even have a sip of alcohol. Thalia looked calm, I know Arty lets her hunters drink. Maya laughed and ordered four beers. I took a sip of mine and almost moaned at how much I missed the taste. I’d never been as heavy of a drinker as Dionysus or even Demeter, but I do enjoy it.

“Never had a beer, kid?” Maya asked Percy, who was staring at his glass with uncertainty.

“No.. my mom didn’t want me to drink while underage.” He replied.

“Well you’re mommy ain’t here right now, so drink up,” she took a big gulp of her beer, “Now what do you need.”

Thalia took a gulp of hers and looked at her. “Maybe it would be best if we spoke in private.”

“No place more private than here. Trust me, people won’t eavesdrop. They learned that the hard way.” Maya’s lips turned up into a smirk.

“I’m Apollo.” I blurted out.

Maya froze and then looked at me. “Mortal I’m guessing,” she stood, “Did they send you?”

“The gods?” Thalia asked.

“No, Zac Efron. YES the gods!”

Percy chimed in. “No they didn’t, we- or _he_ , needs help on his quest.. the have to kill three bad Roman emperors, and they’re super powerful.”

“But then who told you about me? Who told you how to find me.” Her voice changed darker, like how it sounded right before she killed that man.

“Um... Chiron did.” Thalia explained.

Maya stared at Thalia for a few seconds, then started walking away.

“Hey where are you going?!” I asked.

“Where am I going?” She turned and came back to us, her eyes were definitely glowing, “Away. If this has ANYTHING to do with that thick headed bastard I want no part of it.”

“Hey, don’t call Chiron that!” Percy nearly shouted.

“Oh he didn’t tell you, did he?” Maya asked.

I took a nervous gulp of my drink. “Tell us what?”

“How about I just show you.”

      Before any of us realize what was going on, there was a bright flash of white light.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Try harder, Mayana!” Chirons voice boomed through the empty fighting arena._

_“I AM!!” A small, 12 year old girl named Maya shouted back._

_Maya was trying her best to control the ring of spears she had floating around her. Chiron has been teaching her how to control her powers, but they are powerful and dangerous, and she cannot handle most of them. Her eyes were bright red as she did her best to rest the spears on the ground, to put them away._

_“Push yourself, think of what you wish to do.” Chiron’s voice carried well, as he was getting short with her._

_“I AM!”_

_All of the spears shot out in different directions, a few hitting right near Chiron, some grazing Maya’s skin, and one embedding itself in a daughter of Athena, ending her life on impact as it hit her right on the head. There were screams and all of the campers ran, except for the girl’s friends. Maya had fallen to her knees, her slim, underweight body shaking with sobs. Chiron quickly went to the daughter of Athena, ordering a son of Apollo to take her body to the infirmary. He was fed up with her. He couldn’t train a child with that much power. He trotted to where the creation he has worked so hard on training sat._

_“This is the third one. Go you your cabin, we will talk later...”_

_Maya stood up and sprinted to the Ares cabin, limping from a gash on her ankle. Chiron walked up to the big house and grabbed a few drachmae._

_“Chiron, do not tell them,” Ares ordered as he walked out of a connected room, “You know what they will do to her... she just needs time.”_

_“Lord Ares, this is the third child your creation has killed. She’s unpredictable and extremely unstable. Yes she will be killed, but at this point, it needs to happen.” Chiron retaliated, refusing too look up from the drachmae in his hands._

_“She’s a child! You cannot send her to her death! She’s overwhelmed and scared. She just needs further training, she will understand her powers eventually!” Ares pleaded and pleaded, but the centaur wouldn’t give in._

_“I’m calling him. I suggest you leave, as he will not be happy to see you here with me.”_

_Meanwhile Maya laid in her cabin, in the corner. She was crying hard, her blood had stained her clothes and part of the floor. It wasn’t much blood, and the wound had already closed. She was terrified and felt terrible. She had never meant to kill those children, she just couldn’t control any of her powers. A large strike of lightning hit the woods, the thunder shaking all the cabins. Maya knew that the king was aware that she existed now. Chiron had ratted her out, something he promised he would never do. He had promised to protect the young child, and never cause harm.  
There was a bright flash in the cabin, and there stood a very tall man. He was 6,5 and very muscular. Zeus wore a navy blue suit with a trench coat over top. His blonde hair was neatly styled and his beard was as well. His eyes were full of hatred and rage as he looked at the helpless creation in front of him. “It is pathetic.” he thought to himself. It was sobbing with its ankle cut._

_“Get up.” He ordered._

_Maya obeyed and was suddenly dragged out of the cabin by her arm. Zeus’s grip was tight, to restrain her. She looked around desperately for Chiron. She finally spotted him._

_“Help!! H.. Help me please!! Please Chiron he’s going to hurt me!! CHIRON PLEASE!” The girl pleaded, yet the centaur did nothing but watch, and nod in affirmation at the king of the gods._

_Zeus dragged his hostage to the throne room on Olympus and chained it to the middle of the room. Everyone was in their seats, except for Apollo, and Ares. He didn’t want Apollo to mess with the votes, as he knew what the boy would vote for, he would want to save her. He had instructed his guards to lock Ares up for the meeting. The king took his seat and spoke._

_“This vile creation of Ares has already killed three of our precious children. We must decide its fate. Execution, or exile.” Zeus spoke authoritatively._

_“This repulsive thing killed one of my sons and one of my daughters. We must kill it, and let me wield the blade.” Athena seethed._

_Hermes chimed in. “It killed one of my daughters as well... it must be punished by death.”_

_“It is a danger to us all.” Demeter agreed._

_Nearly all twelve Olympians agreed for the execution, except when the king asked Dionysus, who was watching the crying girl in chains._

_“ **She** is not an it, father. She has emotions, she feels pain... she’s simply a child, confused and scared. She doesn’t deserve to be punished for powers that aren’t under her control.” The wine god reasoned._

_This time Poseidon joined. “I agree with Dionysus... we can help he-“_

_“Did I ask for your opinion brother? Just for that, I’m going to have her drowned.” Zeus snapped his fingers and a barrel full of water appeared in front of the sobbing girl._

_Athena proudly walked down to the girl, grabbing her roughly by the hair._

_“No.. n..no No PLEASE! I’m SORRY! I didn’t mean to please don’t!! I’m sorry I..I’m so-“_

_Athena forced the creation’s head into the barrel, not giving it enough time to take a breath beforehand. Maya struggled as hard as she could as her lungs screamed for air. All of a sudden a mysterious red force sent Athena tumbling away, giving the girl just enough time to sprint out of the throne room.  
      She was gasping for breath, running down the streets when Maya spotted a spear, shining and golden. She walked up to it and grabbed it. A bright flash appeared and transported the girl into the streets of New York City. She was in an empty alleyway, with only a few rats as company. Sobs continued to fall out of her mouth as the rain pelted down onto her, soaking the rest of her clothes. The girl sat down in the back corner, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried for hours on end. She was too frightened to move, afraid that the gods would then know where she was._

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

      All of a sudden I was sucked back into reality. My jaw was dropped as I looked at her. I was never aware of any of this. I was never aware of my family about to execute a poor child.

“Yes, that bastard destroyed my life. He sent me to my death willingly. If he’s involved, then sorry, but I’m not helping you with your fucking quest.” Maya growled.

      I looked over at Percy, who looked even more shocked than me, as well as Thalia. I would’ve never thought that Chiron would’ve done that. Granted she was hurting the people he is supposed to protect, but still! I knew the oracle meant that we needed help from her. _Intelligent weapon_ she had said.

“He’s not involved, he just told us where to find you. Don’t worry...” I told her.

      Maya nodded and sat back down next to me. Her face was dark, but I could see in her eyes she was still hurting from Chiron’s betrayal. For some reason my mortal self wanted to comfort her. Oh how I wished I was in my regular form, I could hold her and kiss her until her problems disappeared. Sadly I couldn’t do that, or else she would be arrested for pedophilia. Percy seemed conflicted as well. I glanced at Thalia only to see her chugging the rest of her drink. I did the same and to my surprise Percy did too.

“Let’s get started tomorrow, for now we all need to get some sleep.” Thalia broke the silence.

“You guys can stay in my apartment for tonight, it’s not too far from here.” Maya agreed.


End file.
